2013.08.17 - Moontree Medical Services
Johnny is lying on a hospital bed in the infirmary, with broken legs, a broken arm, seven fractured ribs and lots and -lots- of bruises all over his body. It really looks like he went off and did something daring and stupid, and got himself banged up for it. Wait, he actually -did- go off and do something daring and stupid, and got thrown into a building for it. Nothing new here. Sue tries to not be a worrywart, but sometimes she's justified in being one. She's started worry-cooking, which is never a good thing. But at least Johnny won't EVER complain about hospital food. And speaking of, she arrives with something edible, though currently it's an easy to deal with soup. When Sue walks in, she will find her brother watching one of his favorite shows on the television above the bed, and snacking on popcorn with his non-broken arm. Johnny looks up as she comes in. "Hey sis." he greets cheerily, still giving her that boyish grin of his despite his condition. Aww, she's got that worrywart look on her face again. Hopefully she won't start lecturing him about yesterday... Sue Storm sets the soup down on a table close by and settles into the chair next to Johnny's bed. "Hey. Can I convince you to eat some soup?" She's TRYING to not start in on the harping, at least. She did, though, make a phone call while she was preparing the soup, and is now waiting for someone to arrive. "Uumm..." Johnny glances at the soup. "That depends on what kind of soup it is." Hey, at least he's being honest here. He pushes himself upward a little bit to see if he can tell what kind it is, but winces and lies back down. So far, so good. Though he is prepared for a rant to start at any given moment. Fortunately, broomsticks tend to beat traffic in terms of travel time - even if she doesn't really pull max speed unless it's life or death (Hitting a bee a 100mph is just awful, let alone those infernal pigeons. Thank goodness there's no Gotham pigeons around). She does dismiss her broom on landing outside of the building and lets herself politely be lead in. She is not about to startle the security in the Baster Building. It would go oh so badly for her. "Um. It's this way? Thanks..." There's a careful rap on the door frame. Sue Storm is now very glad she'd left instructions to have Rain brought all the way in instead of having to go meet her and escort her back. She offers the soup -- in an easy to hold and consume-from cup -- as she stands to greet the younger woman and says, "What other kind of soup would I make, Johnny?" Then she turns and steps over to greet the witch. "Hi. Thank you so much for agreeing to stop by." Johnny sniffs the soup, then decides it must be okay and takes a sip. "Thanks, sis." He says, nodding, before looking up at the newcomer. He arches a brow at her. "I don't think I've met you." Hmm...is she hot? It would appear most of her face is covered. Rain is glad, too! Setting off security would be oh so bad. She smiles, looking up to Sue. She takes her hat off, since she's indoors now, undoing her bandana and stuff. "Hi there. You're welcome. I'm glad to help if I can." And then there's the unspoken 'thanks for all the fish and bubbles'. Mostly the bubbles, really. Those're pretty handy. She pauses as she's spotted by Johnny. Unfortunately, Captain Oblivious seems to be piloting the USS Engineering Social Skills Stereotypes into the Awkward Iceberg. She's just that awes-...strikingly quirky. "Um. Hello. I don't think we've met, either." Is he bleeding or injured? She peers over, more like a doctor's gaze than a perv-stare. "... I'd ask how you are, but um..." Sue Storm walks with Rain back over toward Johnny and does the introductions thing. "Johnny, this is Rain. She helped stop a bank heist a while back, and has a good bit of healing ability." She knows better than to use the word magic anywhere that Reed might possibly so much as get a hint of it. "Rain, this is my brother Johnny. He got hurt yesterday helping stop that weird invasion of fantasy monsters." Johnny chuckles, then regrets it because makes his ribs hurt. "Eh, I've had worse!" he says, still grinning in spite of himself. "Right, sis?" he asks, momentarily glancing at Sue as she begins introductions. But really, she probably doesn't need to introduce Johnny--everyone knows who -he- is. "Nice to meet you, Rain." he reaches out the one arm that isn't broken to shake her hand. "Ha, you're right about that. Reed's convinced that magic doesn't exist. It's just 'science we don't understand'." He actually does a pretty good Reed impression. Rain has no idea why it might be a bad idea for Reed to hear the word magic, but she rolls with it. She blinks, then nods. She carefully takes the offered arm, shaking his hand gently. "Salutations. The pleasure is all mine, and I'm sorry to hear that you were injured." A pause. "Was it ice giants, elves and some bone dragon guys?" She asks. "I was visiting um, some of the Legion's people and - they ran into some," She remarks quietly. She doesn't debate their nature, actually. She rolls with the punches. Who is she to run around disproving beliefs? There's an amused look at their comment about Reed and magic. "There is the quip about sufficiently advanced technology, but I understand that. In a way, magic is a science. And it's not in others. That's all." She doesn't seem ruffled in the slightest. Then again, she did do engineering. She looks worried. "Um. With your consent, I can work on mending you when you are ready." She seems big on patient consent. "And Miss Sue is being kind. She did most of the work, I think." She was kind of busy trying not to get smished, herself. Still, somewhere, someone is proud she's bringing ruffles back. "Yeah...I think so. I think there were archers and spiders too." Johnny adds to the list. "Hopefully the rest of the team managed to deal with them without taking too much damage." Like he did. But then again, he flew right into the portal without a second thought. The Torch nods. "Go ahead, but you'd better sign the disclaimer in case you suffer any burns..." he teases. "Nah, just kidding, I can control it." Hopefully. Sue Storm nods as Rain guesses correctly about the kinds of bad guys they were fighting. "One particularly ugly bone dragon, and a lot of those ice giants." She looks at Johnny sharply, then reaches to take the soup and the popcorn away while Rain works. She's also staying close by to toss force fields if they become necessary. She really hopes they don't. "He really is kidding, Rain. I promise." Rain looks thoughtful and nods. "Booster Gold seemed okay, just really tired," She remarks quietly. There's a pause at his teasing. Her eyes widen a bit. "Sadly, I'm not rated well on fire proofing." Oh dear. Though, her jacket is fairly durable. She seems to trust the two of them. "I'll look pretty zoned out, but I can hear you, so let me know if you need me to stop or anything like that." She offers. She goes with it, setting her hat and effects down. Rain politely remains standing, though she starts to look like Paris Hilton in a Quantum Physics convention. Zoned. The. Heck. Out. While her magic is nice and subtle, it's also not as fast as humina humina lobster lobster. It'll take a few minutes, its effects gradual and gentle. Also she still looks ready to just take off into orbit or something. "Yeah, he didn't get thrown into a building..." Johnny mutters as Rain begins to work. Hmm, interesting, he's never been healed magically before. "But he did keep you from getting buried in rubble, Johnny, so try being a little less snarky, okay?" Sue is actually speaking mildly despite the slightly scolding words. Stepping around to the other side of Johnny's bed from Rain, she ... well, let's face it. She's hovering. It might have been her idea to call Rain for help, and she might be really hoping this works out for the best, but she's not at all sure if it was truly the correct decision. Rain doesn't comment, though she might be sympathetic since she can still hear. She just resumes looking about as zen as can be. It takes at least 10-15 minutes or so of Rain being completely, totally and thoroughly in the peace zone (not as exciting and not nearly as many pilots in tight pants as the danger zone, but it is still a respectable zone). She comes out of it slooooowly, blinking one eye at a time for a little bit, like stepping out of a day dream. She rubs her eyes. Magic healing is probably a bit tingly, at the least. It's much, much faster than 2014 tech, though potentially slower than some sci fi. Still, she doesn't demand paperwork and that's a boon in and of itself. Squint. "Okay, your arm's still on. Good." Pause. "Kidding. How do you feel?" Broken bones can be mended, bruises eased. Granted, she does carry a bottle of aspirin with her and such... Indeed, a lack of paperwork is definitely an advantage. Johnny sits up, and immediately the casts that had been on his broken limbs are incinerated. Though it probably leaves a bit of a nasty smell in the air. "A lot better, thanks!" He is still slightly bruised, but he'd had a LOT of those. "Enough to get me back in business, anyway." Sue Storm aughs now, making a face and trying to fan the smell away with one hand. "Johnny, couldn't you have waited?" She gives Rain an apologetic look and adds, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She's accustomed to displays of power that intense being a serious drain. Rain blinks, stepping back at the incineration. For a moment, she's more worried about setting fire to the Rain (or being set on fire, depending on who you ask). "You're welcome. Think nothing of it. You probably /should/ take it easy for a day or two after being chucked into a wall or something," She considers. She wrinkles her nose a bit at the smell. Good thing she's worked around soldering. Ick. Still, one eye closes and her nose wrinkles a little. "I can't blame him too much. They're kind of itchy, I guess..." She's likely broken a limb or two in her lifetime. At the apologetic look, Rain just waves a hand. "It's okay. And uhm. Do you have soda or watermelon? Or cookies are awesome." ... Rain's eating habits are straight out of Oddtown. "I'm a touch foggy but that happens." Sue Storm nods to Rain. "I'm sure we have something. And I did just make some vegetable beef soup if you decide you want that." She steps around and absconds with Johnny's soup AND his popcorn -- the former because it's got to have gone cold by now and the latter because she can -- and gestures toward the door. "If you'll follow me?" Johnny's on his own from this point. He can follow, or he can stay and nap. That's on him. "Nope." Johnny grins at Sue's question. More fun this way. The smell is kind of nasty, but the Torch has gotten used to weird smells by now, especially ones that result from burning things. And then Sue takes his food. "Hey!" Oh sure, make food for him and then confiscate it? Psssh. Johnny can deal with cold soup, he's the Torch. "Okay, I get that you made the soup, but that was -my- popcorn." he laughs, playfully flying in front of his sister to bar her way. Rain quirks a smile. "Sure. If you're having soup, I'm not picky." She was homeless, after all. She follows along, looking over to Johnny. She's likely to get used to the smell after a few minutes anyway (hooray). She giggles at the situation a bit. She stays back though, as he flies in front of his sister playfully. Hmmm. Sue says, "You should be taking it easy, Johnny." She doesn't stop leading the way to the kitchen, nor does she let Johnny have his popcorn back. At least not until they make it to the kitchen. THEN she steals a handful before setting both down for him and turning to get a bowl of still slightly steaming soup for Rain as well as a soda cold from the big, almost industrial-looking fridge." "I already did take it easy." Johnny argues. "For like, the past 24 hours. Isn't that enough?" he pouts slightly, then lands back on the floor in front of the popcorn and takes a handful of it. "So, Rain." He says, turning back to their visitor. "What's your story? How'd you meet Sue?" he asks, nodding toward his sister. Rain smiles a little. "Thanks," She beams. She appreciates the food, it seems. She is also quietly amused by the sibling - popcorn thievery. "Well, how bruised do you feel? I'm not a doctor, but bruises that are very deep can hurt muscles. I got hit by a 2x4 once," Which clearly makes her an expert. "So it depends on how you feel. But it might make others worry less." She grins. She looks thoughtful, trying to recall. "Hmmm. My story is pretty weird. I've bumped into Miss Sue a few times. I think I first met her when fairies popped in to Central Park and left rubble and smoldering stuff. Though, I'll accept a correction if I am mistaken." Sue Storm takes Johnny's cold soup, transfers it from the cup to a bowl, then adds more to warm it up again. She sets the bowl back in front of him with a Look that all but demands that he comply and eat something other than popcorn. "It was something like that. Weren't you the one that got that sea creature to stop attacking people on Liberty Island?" Sue asks while ladling out bowl of soup for herself finally. Johnny nods. "Cool. I feel awesome." he says, grinning. Well, in comparison to how he felt before, anyway. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me! I've had much worse before." Oh, the ultimate excuse. As if that somehow made any injury lesser than your absolute worst not matter at all. He takes the bowl that is placed in front of him as Sue demands that he eat more than just popcorn with a simple look. He just rolls his eyes at her but complies anyway. Rain listens for now, seeming amused. "Oh! Snappy! Yup, I remember Snappy. I hope he's doing okay. You don't get to meet Leviathans very often," Rain considers. She seems fond of the creature. Yeah. Rain's an odd duck. Befriending giant freaking sea dragons. "And you kept people from getting smished with the bubbles and Namor couldn't bust the bubble, I think. That's how I remember, so close enough, I guess." She seems to have been pretty busy since then. "Thank you." She smiles to Johnny. "Fair enough," She doesn't press the point. "Though, that's probably like saying being covered in weasels is slightly better than the guy who got walked down a hall laden with legos, pointy dice and lemon juice barefoot." She seems amused. "Scale's important." She is being wry. She seems to have a sense of humor about it all. And she worked in a scale joke. Just /terrible/. Sue Storm nearly chokes on a spoonful of soup. After a moment of coughing she looks at Rain wide-eyed. "Snappy? That thing's name was SNAPPY?" She's clearly trying to NOT laugh, especially as the witch relates the comment about scale. Johnny laughs. This Rain certainly has an...interesting sense of humor. He reaches over and pats Sue on the back until she stops coughing. "Snappy, huh? Sounds like something you'd name a pet." he comments. Weasels and legs...that's certainly an interesting comparison. Well, scale's important. She pauses as Sue nearly chokes. She nods. "He was pretty snappy. So, Snappy," She befriends many creatures. "He came back with a giant crab later named Clippy. We pushed it back into the sea without hurting it too much." She stifles a grin as poor Sue is trying not to laugh. She does smile a bit at the two. She does have an odd sense of humor. "He wasn't too bad for a giant sea serpent. Not once he got used to you." Oh boy. "Um. Yup, that was when we met." She nods sagely. Sue Storm just shakes her head in clear amusement, "I have to admit, that was a ... pretty unusual day. What have you been doing since then?" "Wow, it must have been REALLY weird if Sue admitted it was 'unusual.'" Johnny comments, chuckling. He finishes his soup and several more mouthfuls of popcorn. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Rain. Thanks again for the fix. I think I'm gonna head up to my room for the night." he gets up. "Later!" Rain will answer. She does seem to get up to a lot of odd adventures. She seems mostly to be mending people, helping a certain detective and looking after houseplants. Also sometimes doing stuff like meeting detectives who talk in 60s slang and snarky British people. Lots of them. She grins at Johnny and nods. "It was pretty odd. The pleasure was all mind. You're welcome. Be well," She offers. She won't overstay her welcome and will likely drift along with a thank you and farewell. Which is startlingly normal. Category:Log